Risk factors for massive hepatic cystic disease include female gender, pregnancy and possibly, use of female steroid hormones. The rate of progression of hepatic and renal cystic disease is being determined in two groups of women with autosomal dominant polycystic disease; control(no estrogen) and estrogen treated.